Hati Seorang Uchiha
by chezahana
Summary: Pokoknya tentang Sasuke deh. Kalo mau flame, Sok Atuh. Tak dilarang...


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Hati Seorang Uchiha  
**

_by : CheZaHana-chan_

Senja menyembulkan sinar kemerah-merahan_. _Awan mulai berputar,

kala angin mencabik-cabik segenap alam yang tersenyum mengimbangi kemegahan kemilau surga duniawi.

Mata yang mulai terpejam, kini terbuka kembali.

Namun yang terlihat hanyalah fatamorgana mega yang merona,

bak darah yang meluap melalui pembuluh arteri.

Sinar itu menyilaukan matanya.

Walau hanya sebuah senja,

tapi cahayanya menusuk kornea mata yang baru pulih dari kelumpuhan.

Deburan ombak yang begitu kencang tak mampu menghantam karang.

Ada sebuah sekat yang menyelimuti karang itu.

Begitu tipis.

Mata itu tak mampu melihatnya.

Semua terlihat semu...

Dia terluka.

Dia merana.

Dia kesepian.

Dia sendirian.

Dia hanyalah manusia tanpa busana.

Karena semua rasa dalam hatinya, tergambar jelas lewat cerminan matanya.

Dia begitu menyedihkan...

Senja itu turun menyelimutinya.

Menjadi kawan yang akan menghiburnya.

Dia hanya mampu menyeka airmatanya,

kala hujan turun disertai kemarahannya.

Dia selalu tertawa,

tapi hatinya menjerit.

Dia selalu tersenyum,

padahal hatinya menangis.

Senyum dan tawa yang tak sekali pun mengobati luka di hatinya.

Dia...

manusia yang sengsara.

Manahan perasaan demi harga dirinya.

Menahan rasa sakit demi kebanciannya.

Menahan airmata demi keegoisannya.

Dia menyedihkan.

Dunia terus berputar.

Angin mengoyak seisi hatinya.

Cerminan diri yang tak mau mengalah.

Sungguh tragis,

cinta hanya jadi permainan yang tak ada ujungnya.

Dia membenci cinta.

Baginya, cinta hanyalah api yang panas,

yang akan membakar dirinya.

Cinta bukanlah kesetiaan.

Tapi pengkhianatan.

Dia terluka karena cinta.

Semua orang yang dia cintai, telah pergi mendahuluinya.

Dia belum sempat mengatakan,

"Aku mencintai kalian."

Dia terkapar nun jauh disana.

Berselimutkan langit yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Dihangatkan senja yang terus mengiringi perjalanan hidupnya.

Dia kembali menutup matanya.

Dia merindukan keluarganya.

Satu persatu kenangannya terbuka kembali.

Namun dia tak mampu menghapus kabut yang menjadi selimut kenangannya.

Dia menangis,

disaksikan ribuan burung yang terbang mengelilinginya.

Burung itu mentertawakannya,

padahal dia menangis.

Dia tak mampu lagi mengenal dirinya.

Dia hanyalah manusia yang kesepian.

Saat seseorang datang tuk mengobati kesepiannya,

dia menghindar.

Dia takut jatuh cinta.

Dia takut terluka lagi.

Dia takut akan kehilangan lagi.

Dia trauma akan semua itu,

walau sebenarnya dia menginginkan itu.

Dia ingin dicintai.

Dia tak ingin sendiri.

Tapi, mungkinkah masih ada yang mencintainya?

Yang menginginkan dirinya?

Yang membutuhkan dirinya?

Dia sudah terlalu banyak berbuat dosa.

Bahkan surga mungkin hanya jadi khayalannya.

Mungkinkah orang itu yang ada?

Orang yang dengan tulus menyayanginya.

Orang yang bisa menerima dia apa adanya.

Adakah orang seperti itu?

Setelah semua yang telah dilakukannya?

**ADA**

Dia orang yang tulus,

dan dialah yang mengubah perasaan si egois itu.

Dia datang padanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dia meraih tangan itu.

Tangan kekar yang dulu sering menggendongnya.

Lelaki itu merasakannya,

sebuah sentuhan halus yang menggetarkan hatinya.

Tenang.

Dia merasakan itu.

Hangat.

Dia kembali merasakan itu.

Malam menjemputnya.

Dia duduk di bawah sinar rembulan.

Tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh gadis berambut pink itu.

Tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Aku kehilangan semuanya..." ujarnya lirih.

"Tapi kau memilki kami," kata gadis itu.

"Akankah semuanya kembali?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tidak ada kehidupan yang abadi. Tapi cinta itu abadi," jawab gadis itu.

"Cinta?"

"Iya. Cinta itu tidak akan pernah hilang. Cinta itu selalu ada dalam hatimu.  
Mereka tidak pernah mati. Mereka akan selalu berada di dalam hatimu."

Namun dia tak mengerti dengan jawaban gadis tersebut.

"Karena saat kau memikirkan mereka,  
mereka akan datang menyapu kesedihanmu," lanjut gadis itu.

Dia terlihat lebih tenang.

"Sakura..." sebutnya pelan.

"Arigatou..." lanjutnya. Sakura pun tersenyum.

Angin menyapanya lembut.

Senja pun terlihat lebih indah.

Gadis bermata emerald itu melepas pelukannya

dan menatap dalam sosok di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

**OWARI**

**hahaha...**

**akhirnya selesai juga...**

**udah ahhhh...**

**ku males berkata-kata lagi.**

**akhir kata...**

**REVIEW YAH...!  
**


End file.
